Forbidden Love
by FtAaIiRlY
Summary: While the war is slowing to a close, Viridi continues her plans of taking over and Pit is forced against his love. As everyone bows towards Palutena for Light, Hades flashes with anger. Not only that but he despises Dark Pit's sudden love for a human. Pandora creates her own monsters to protect Pittoo but is struggling to keep him out of trouble. This is the angels' Forbidden Love.
1. Chapter 1 Advice or Fights

**Chef got a dish. fresh. new. gotta love it right? originally this was suppose to be in Forbidden Love, but Chef noticed that there aren't a whole lot of Pandora fanfics so ya. enjoy. oh and NOOOO Pandora and Dark Pit aren't gonna be together. sorry. but this is more of a weird mom to stubborn DP kinda story. no worries its gonna be amazing**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Fights or Advice**

"I told you to leave me alone!"

"Well I told you to leave Big Mama over there," Pandora turned her shoulders to take a glance at the gross monster chasing them. "Alone but guess what? YOU didn't listen!"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO COME ALONG!" Dark Pit yelled, "Actually, I pacifically said not to follow!"

_Flashback!_

_Pittoo was just about to leave, heading out the door with an empty bag over his shoulder. "Pandora. Don't follow me." _

_"Kay!" The Goddess waved him off, happy as can be._

_End!_

The goddess yelled, "And how would you get home? I gots the keyzz boy!"

"Shut up!" DP spat, "The damn portal DOESN"T need a key! You ruined everything I was close to stealing that guy's gold!"

"I was TRYING to help!"

"ISAIDIDON'TNEEDYOURHELP!"

Since Pandora got her powers back at the rewind spring she was able to fly and gave some ability to DP. Okay, lets back up a bit. A while ago, Dark Pit wanted to be stupid and so rejected Palutena's job offer AND he laughed when Viridi asked for his services, the kid wasn't joking when he says he works for no one. Ah but this stupid angle realized that he had no where to go! Oh no! Back to Pandora. And since Calamity was lonely as rocks, she let him stay. Ever since then Viridi tried taking over the world so Pit was back to work, BUT Pandora was called into the problem soooooo she saw how Pit and Palutena's relationship was like. Mother and son. Peace. She wondered if Dark Pit could be as respectful as Pit... Pfffft probably not but Pandora was really lonely so why not try.

The ClubberSkull was gaining on the two. The Goddess flew faster holding onto Pittoo's hands who was hanging below her. The dark mountains around got closer, it was hard for Pandora to fly with Dark Pit especially in a narrow path.

"Watch out!" the dark angle yelled. If you didn't see the boulders up above falling then you can definitely hear it. It seemed like a great day for a rockslide! Pandora dived down and just barely made it out alive with the angle, oh and that clobberskull back there. Ya, hes not there anymore. Dark Pit looked up to see a laughing Goddess, "How are you laughing right now?! We almost died!"

She giggled, "Almost!"

"Let go! I can fly by myself!"

Calamity ignored the angel and then took the wind current back home. They place is a little different then the one you're familiar in the game. After the war, Pandora changed up the Palace's look just because she got tired of the old one. That and because Dark Pit bullied her to do it. Booooo. It doesn't have that bright colored look anymore since DP was all like, "AHHH!" it was more darker shades of blue and whatever. Doors are funny shaped, walls move, and the floor is sometimes crooked. And of course Pandora has her tricks and pranks in every corner. Like for example, there are three refrigerators in the kitchen, one of them is the real one. If you open the wrong one you either pulled inside or Handoras fall out. Aaaaand since Pandora loves a good laugh she switches the positions of the refs so you don't know which is which. Plus she just puts her furniture everywhere, it could be in the corner, stuck on the wall or hanging on the ceiling. Ah what a fun Palace.

The goddess let go of Dark Pit and then walked into the portal. He moaned, "Pandora you forgot to close the portal again!"

"Oops."

"Anyone could just get inside!" Dragging Pandora in the portal, the angel closed if off. He was then faced to face with the person he hated most. Pit. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He yelled.

The hero waved his hand, "Hi Pitto-"

"Get out." Dark grabbed his counter-part and opened the portal once again, attempting to throw him out. But before he could do so, Pandora closed it off again causing DP to just throw Pit cross the room. A loud yell was heard then a thud. Good job DP! "What did you do that for?" The dark angle asked his goddess.

"You said to remember to close of the portal." Pandora hovered above the ground and positioned herself as if she was sitting. "So I did."

He faced-palmed and walked over to the nearest wall, hit his head against it a couple of times and muttered that he was going to his room. Pandora thought to herself, what responsible thing should she do to help her little boy? "Oh! Who wants cookies!" she cheered. The forgotten Pit on the ground popped up and raised his hand with the biggest smile on his face. The dark angle stopped at the door for a moment and the goddess rose with excitement but then he left... Pandora failed...

She made the cookies anyway and offered some to her guest. "Thanks Pandora!" he picked up another cookie but it turned into a monster causing him to scream and freak out. The goddess was too lost in thought to laugh though. Pit carefull picked up another one not knowing if it was another trick. "I was on my way to Viridi's but Palutena's power of flight was running out so the closes place next, was here." He chomped on the dessert but it was as hard as rock. He grabbed another one, looking closely to it.

"Did you yell at her?"

"What?!" Pit choked on his cookie for it had spice in it, "Yell at Palutena?! Never!"

Thinking again, Pandora remembered when she used her powers to help DP fly but once it ran out he got mad and yelled that he wanted to fly faster and longer. Sighing Calamity hovered again, "I kinda wished Dark Pit was like you..."

"Having troubles?" Pit focused his gaze on the cookies. Those chocolate chip treats were made by a Goddess of Tricks, he was and idiot for eating them. But alas he wanted something sweet. He took another one and sniffed it. Thinking it was safe to eat the angel opened his mouth but it crumbled to dust. He teared up. Pushing the bowl of cookies aside, Pit got up to his feet. "I should get going. Viridi hates it when I'm late..." The angel walked off and Pandora opened the portal with a snap.

It was quiet once again and the Goddess hovered alone in the Palace kitchen.

Grabbing cookie bowl the goddess decided to bring it to Dark Pit. She took the hallway that takes forever to go across sine the floors were always moving back. After an hour (not really) she yelled, "GAHHH HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!" Realizing that she was pranking herself... Pandora sighed. How disappointing. She then hovered and flew over the moving floor thus ending up at the end of the hall way faster. Really, Pandora knew her Palace like the back of her hand, she knew what doors to take and not to take. She knew where each and every trap and what each room was. One of the craziest part of Pandora's Palace is the hallway of a thousand doors. Each door way was pretty much a trick, and if you opened it then something crazy happens or pops out. Hooray! Zooming past the hallway, Pandora made it to the spiral stairs which goes up to the two bedrooms.

Pandora knocked on the door waiting for a response. "Heeeeey Dark Pit! I got some cooooookies!" The door didn't open. "Oh come on, their chocolate chip!"

Inside Dark Pit moaned. His room was the second biggest in the Palace and he barely put anything in it, so ya it was pretty spacy. He likes the dark colors, its his style. A big king sized bed with red blankets stood out in the room since the floor was black marble and the walls were the color of ash. A huge mirror stood at one corner of the room, it was pretty much the replica of the one he came out of except this one has more detail and some other extras. Right next the that mirror was a long window that let in light. "Go away." Dark Pit moaned from under the covers.

"I'm coming iiiin!" She sang kicking down the massive double doors. The goddess saw her little boy falling asleep, aww cute. DP looks so innocent when hes sleeping. But then Calamity saw how messy the room was. Rags everywhere, forgotten weapons all spread out on the floor. Her voice suddenly turned dark and angry, "Kuro Pit Icarus clean your room right this instant!"

"Later." His voice tired and muffled by the pillows.

"Three..." The goddess started with her hands on her hips, the angel on the bed twitched. "Two..." Right before Pandora could get to one, Dark Pit was already up out of bed with a sour look on his face. She smiled, "Good boy."

"Its my room anyway! I don't have to listen to you!"

"Well its my house, remember?" Calamity winked and headed towards the door, "Dinner is at sun down."

The angle ended up taking all the clutter in his room and dumped it in the room next to his. Pandora's room. It did take awhile though and in that time Dark Pit had time to think about where he was living. He didn't really like Pandora but they had some good days together, like tricking the humans on Tricky Tuesday. The goddess did take care of him as well, like Palutena was to Pit. Oh no, no, no, no, he will not compare himself with that stupid other Pit. This just made him even more angry. Dark Pit then pack up his bags, ran across the Palace and stomped into the kitchen where the Goddess was making his favorite meal. She turned around from her cooking at noticed the bags he was holding, she looked uneasy.

"I thought we could have dessert first ya know? It just feels like a backwards day." Pandora put down the spoon and took off her apron. "Where are you going?"

For some reason Dark Pit just couldn't say what he was planning to do. After all Pandora was the one who opened up her house to him, he was the one who came to Calamity. She was there when the angel thought that he was just an image, that he wasn't suppose to belong in the world. Pandora was the one who helped him back on his feet. DP had so many problems and Pandora seemed to always want to help. What the heck? Thinking of a quick lie, Dark Pit opened the portal.

"I'm sleeping over at Viridi's." He said it a bit too quickly.

The goddess nodded slowly, it was clear that she knew Dark Pit was up to something. "Alright... Ah, Pit is over as well isn't he?"

"R-right, I'm just uh... gonna hang out with them."

Wiping her hands, Calamity slowly stepped forward. She pointed, "What's with so much stuff?"

"What stuff?" DP said holding his bag behind him.

"That stuff."

He held up his bag,"Ohh... you mean this stuff."

"Ya that stuff." Pandora crossed her arms and tilted her head with the 'what are you up to' look.

"Um... ya know... just stuff." Before anything else can be said, the dark angel yelled out goodbye and jumped into the spinning vortex. Hearing the 'be careful' and 'be home soon' saying before he closed up the portal.

Flying to who knows where, Dark Pit encountered a little Clobbler. It wasn't angry and Viridi explained every well not to get it mad, NEVER. The angel was taking a break from the sky and walked around the dark forest, but then things got ugly. REALLY ugly. Dark Pit shrugged when he saw only about two Clobblers, but the more he walked the more he found. "HUH?!" He looked to his left, five Clobblers... "WHA?!" He looked to his right, twelve dancing. "AH?!" Looking at his surroundings, DP saw more than twenty frick'n Clobblers! Viridi!

The dark angel sneered, looking deeply left and right. Movie time!

The forest was dead with hate, mist that covers the floors and trees that creek. (OMG I dunno if I can write this while listening to Pewdiepie's Jabba the Hutt by Schmoyoho XD XD XD I'll just listen to milk thug...) The daylight never reaches the ground and the sky up above is always dark in the forest. Dead leaves crush under the dark angel's steps, a fog seeps through his lips and his fist are clenching.

Dark Pit stops. Hes in an open area, enemies all around him. While looking over his shoulders DP summons his flaming claws. Using the weapon from the Goddess of Calamity, the dark angel's hands glow in power before sparking a flame of black. Then the edges of the claws are rimmed with a neon blue. Dark Pit drops his bag. "I'm not afraid of you." He yells.

A Clobbler twitches and then breaks open. Awhh snap. "One isn't that bad... I can take you!" DP raises his claw in determination. But one after the other all the Clobblers begin to transform into the huge disgusting beast from inside. There was at least twenty more of them surround the angel. Heaving a big sigh, DP stood his ground. "Looks like someone forgot tot take out the trash."

Epic battle scene in words! Dark Pit focused his attention to a group of monsters running towards him, swinging their huge arms. One, two, three mutant berry arms come for him, "Is that all you got?" DP smirks jumping and rolling, avoiding all hits. Instead of jumping away he goes for a melee dash attack sending one Clobblers to the trees. Not stopping there, the angel bolts towards the other two, kicks one back and shoots the other. Flying melee attacks and outrageous flaming bullets. He dodges and hits, dodges and hits over and over again, not a beat out of place. Its amazing how he knows exactly whats going on around him, seeing all the attack just in time and attacking when his foes are weakened. After getting owned by his counter part waaaay too many times, DP usually goes out to train with some of the left over dark forces.

The remaining clobblers still held up a good fight. Soon enough there were less than ten of them hanging round, but all this fighting is getting to the dark angel. Hes tired and his power is languishing. Dark Pit preformed a back flip causing a gigantic cloud of black and blue flame burst. The impact caused the monsters to flinch, not wasting any time DP dashed and attack all of them.

While catching his breath, DP was ganged up by some more Clobblers. He didn't have time to react and this cost him some beating. It felt like the angel already defeated a million of those stupid monsters, why won't they go away?!

"... oh man..." DP saw his life flashing before him when he flew, hitting his back on a tree. "...damn." The angel hissed, lifting up his head DP was able to see more enemies running towards him. "... I gotta... get up..." Using all his strength, DP was able to pull himself together. Booshzz! Seeing everything as if it was put on slow motion, Dark Pit got out of the way in time as the tree got obliterated, the Clobbler's chunky arm smashing the wood like a tooth pick. Daaaayyymnn.

DP laughed, "Haha! You missed loser!" he called. Before DP can have his moment a foe came up from behind him, grabbing onto his ankles. Lifting him up and then throwing him down. Ooo thats gotta hurt!

"Kuro!" A voice so alert and filled with worry echoed through the angel's spinning head. The Goddess of Calamity. "Not again." Laughed the girl. Jumping from the trees, Amazon Pandora held onto her kid and dropped him off on a branch. "Rest up kiddo!" She smirked and jumped back down. By this time the angel was still trying to get his head back together, everything was spinning and the edge of his vision was blurred. The last thing he saw was Amazon patting his head and calling him kiddo.

Dark Pit didn't black out for long, but when his eyes fluttered open and once he found out what really was going on, he saw Pandora taking out some Clobblers. It look like she was doing well, but DP would feel stupid if he just sat watching. Summoning his staff, the angel positioned himself ready to shoot. While the Goddess flipped around and took out a foe, another one appeared behind her without out her seeing. The perfect time for DP to shoot, so he did. The bang of the powerful staff was heard and Pandora held up a 'thumbs up'.

"Pandora!" Yelled the kid, "Jump!"

Amazon smirked as she hopped on the shoulders of a Clobbler, her claws around the eye. Slice! Cutting the eye in a 'x' Pandora laughed and jumped up only to be caught by none other than Dark pit. He held onto her hands and left her dangling, his wings glowed purple and they were off. When the two were a safe distance away from each other, the angel let go and Pandora fell.

"Hey!" Amazon brushed off her shoulders, "Is that the thanks I get for helping?"

"I told you not to follow me!" DP yelled.

"You needed help!"

"Not from you." Sneered the dark angel, "I looked like an idiot back there."

"Gahh! No one saw you!" Throwing her arms in the air, Pandora turned away from her kid. "Its fine to have some help ya know."

"Just get out of here! I wanted to get away from you!" His wings sparkled signaling for another flight. "Thats why I left, so... so just leave me alone!" And off he went.

The Goddess dropped to her knees, her head hanging down and arms forgotten at her side. No louder than a mouse, Pandora shed a tear, "Don't go..." Her body then started to shine bright as the ground below her grew black like a vortex. Vines look as if they were pulling Pandora into the hole in the ground. Disappearing. The Goddess teleported back to her empty Palace.

Meanwhile... Dark Pit flew far away. Far, far, far away! Extremely far away. So far away that I can say 'far' a million times and that still won't be enough. It really was far away... (Banana: Chef I think they get it already!) The angel was away from sky world, near the surface where the humans were. And it was as f bad luck struck again, a group of dark forces appeared and DP was still recovering. He was flying limp, "Not again..." He moaned.

Don't worry he took them out easy, monoeyes weren't really the worst. But after that, the angle couldn't held anymore. His vision blurred and his limbs were as heavy as lead. So he fell.

**D: D: D:**

"Emma! Emma hurry!" Squealed a little toddler. "Mama said not to be outside of the village too long!"

"I know, I know." Smiled a girl sitting in a patch of flowers. "I'll be back before dark, you hurry back home okay?"

The toddler frowned, "Hmmm..." thinking the kid yelled to hurry one again and ran for his town.

The girl by the flowers relaxed once again, laying down in the colorful sea of roses and carnations. She liked how everything was so quiet and calm, her town was always busy and loud. She could never feel free there. Emma was the girl's name, looking about the age of 16 and the lovely voice of a princess. Long brown hair and bright green eyes. Her expression was never mad but always calm or sad. She wore a short purple skirt, brown boots and a baggy white shirt.

A broken windmill was close, able to hear it creek as it slowly spun. The breeze was faint and the ground was cool, it was so peaceful. All Emma remembered was the war and nothing before that, all the hatred and blood scarred her memory. Right as she was about to drift to sleep, Emma saw something fall at the corner of her eye.

"What?" her eyes focused on the falling object. "Is that... a man?"

Quickly Emma jumped up, she heard stories and legends of the hero who saved the world but never got to see who defeated Hades! Hopping over the fence, Emma made her way to follow the falling angel. She crossed fields and some little houses, jumped over a river and ran on the dirt trail. Emma had a good eye, she noticed a gang of drunk men by a bar, so she quietly turned around to find another way. Stupid pigs, she called them, they smelled like rum and looked like fat meat.

Turning away Emma bumped into a sweaty guy. "Uhh..." She gulped, stepping back only to bump into another guy.

"Aye, aye little lass! Where you goin' on thee fine day?"

Another man spoke, "The sun is still high, we shall dance till night time!"

Emma started to get nervous, she desperately tried to make a way to get out of this mess. "Excuse me, I was on my way to get my.. uh sister. I must leave now." The town was built with a wall around it so they can serve as a protection during the war, outside of those barriers were the farming lands and some bars. There was not a lot of guards out by the farms so there was a lot of the mischief and problems.

"Awhh come on now little lady, Let me show you some drinks!"

"Hey I saw her first!"

"She likes me bettah!"

The group of men argued an Emma quietly slipped out. Praying for no one to see her, the girl got ready to run. "Ah!" One of the drunks grabbed onto Emma's wrist.

"Now... whats the rush lass?" Breathed the big man.

Another stepped up and held onto her other hand tightly "We just bein' nice to ya and off you go!"

Struggling the town girl yelled, "Let go of me!"

"Calm little lass, calm." Smiled a drunk.

Emma's heartbeat rose and she tried to break free. Before anyone else can say anything more, a deep mysterious voice came from afar. "The lady said to let go." Dark Pit slowly walked, he clearly looked as if he was gonna die but the men were too drunk to see.

"Aye! Who might you be?!" Stomped a bar man. He was accompanied by two others, "You have no business here!"

Dark Pit smirked, a little fang showing with his deep red eyes. "All this yelling interrupted my nap and you all should know who I am." The outfit and wings are pretty obvious! Not afraid at all, the angel came up and glared at the men holding onto Emma. "Mind letting go?"

After some grumbles, the drunks backed off, "The lil lass is taken, she ain't worth the trouble." The group complained and walked off. Dark Pit made it look so easy, he held his hand out to help Emma up.

"Than-" Emma was cut off when DP turned to walk away. "Hey! Wait!"

"Leave me alone."

* * *

**Done! **

**This chapter is a bit boring BUT it will get better soooo read on!**

**ALSO**

**check out my other new fanfic called, _Till I Become The Best _If you like romance .**

**ALSO**

**check my bio for updates! I know I been like dead for the summer and not updating. I really sorry about that, in my bio there is a Story Status where I put how much words I have done for a fanfic I'm working on. SOOO LOOK AT IT ONCE IN A WHILE! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2 Crazy Love

**Chapter 2**

**Crazy Love**

The little town girl followed the angel towards the Algerium Forest, stepping over the bloody trail and being as close as his shadow. When she talked, her voice was so soft and fragile. When she walked, her steps were so quiet like there was nothing there. When she tugged on Dark Pit's toga, it didn't hurt his fresh wounds.

"Um..."

"What?" DP didn't even bother to turn around.

It took Emma a moment until she answered, "... its been about half an, um... hour and we only walked about uh... a couple of feet..."

It was true, if anything Dark Pit was more of a zombie than an angel. He didn't notice the pain that much until the girl had mentioned it to him, ouch. His legs could barely move without pain stabbing in, and his arms looked as if they were going to fall off. He's an angel, helloooooo wings! Pittoo straightened up his arched back and slowly stretched out his feathered fliers. A gust a wind blew as the wings flapped causing Emma's chocolate hair to flutter back, her face was priceless.

Before anything could be said, Dark Pit took off, struggling to keep a float. Eyes trembling Emma cried out, "Wait! You're making it worst! I'll help you, please come back down!"

Aaaaand of course DP listened to no one, but right now isn't the best time to be the stubborn little angel he is. He hovered back down and fell to his knees. There was barely enough energy to stay awake, so Pittoo's breathing had gone faint. His vision blurred but Emma came in and caught the fallen hero whispering that everything will be okay. That broke up whatever emotion fumbled inside of the dark angel, all the fighting and the drama with Pandora. Dark Pit wouldn't cry... cause ya know, he's that kind of guy, but the angel actually listened to the words of the town girl. He also wouldn't admit it but... he actually found them soothing.

Emma carefully rested Pittoo's arm over her shoulders and she guided him inside the tall field of corn. The stalks grew up strong and they towered over the two, it gave a lot of cover up just incase. If one of the towns people came up and saw a bloody angel, they would run away hollering it to everyone. Slowly, Emma brought DP to an opening in the field, it wasn't very spacey but it was just enough for the angel to lay down. Resting his head on a mound of dead grass, the girl stroke the top Dark Pit's head and he closed his eyes.

"Rest." Emma hushed and began to gradually slip away, she needed to get help.

The angel's eyes were still closed but he felt the space around him empty and fill with coldness, "s-stay..." Oh dang! "... please." AWH DANG! Dark Pit said please! Things just got real! Not knowing if it was the best choice, Emma gulped and nodded.

**:D :D :D**

The skies glowed a hazy orange when DP opened his bright red eyes. He still ached a bit and the angel found out quickly when tried to sit up, most of his wounds healed up though. Deciding not to move Pittoo surveyed his surroundings, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep to Emma's melody. He tried to clear his mind by taking deep breaths and closing his eyes. What the heck was wrong with him? Instantly, that thought popped into his mind. First he ran away and flicked off a Goddess, then he got his butt kicked and saved a girl for no reason. Now look where he is now! In pain, confused, hungry... and... and... DP looked to his right and was face to face with Emma, sleeping silently. All the frustrated words faded away and everything was quiet, she looked so innocent and small. Like a kid. Laying so close to her made the angel gulp. Emma's hair was brought together on one side of her neck and she rested on her side, all curled up. It was so calm and quiet, like the world fell asleep too. For once, Pittoo wasn't fighting with others, he didn't cringe up and yell. He just stayed chill and accepted the fact that he liked when he was near the towns girl.

The air began to cool down and Emma woke up to the cold breeze. She was awfully tired and tried to ignore it, so the girl closed her eyes and shivered. Then an unexpected warmth surrounded her as Emma was pulled into DP's arms. He didn't say anything, and after a moment or two it seemed like the angel fell asleep.

"... uh-"

"What?"

The quick response made Emma jump a bit but she understood him more now and didn't mind as much. She asked about his wounds and Pittoo explained that angels heal up a lot faster than humans. This lead up to a small conversation on immortals and the girl listened while the angel talked. Before he knew it, Dark Pit noticed how comfortable he was and the thought made him feel better inside.

**:D :D :D**

"Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena!" Pit ran into the Goddess of Light's quarters, at the moment she was studying Viridi patterns in battle. The moving screen paused, as her assistant caught his breath. "There is... urgent... news!" Gasped the angel, "Amazon Pandora... has left gifts... at our steps... Lady Palutena..."

All was pearly white, the columns and walls painted in glistening gold paint. The marble floors reflected the images like a cloudy mirror and the ceiling was covered in windows that let in bright natural light. This is the palace of light and peace. "Bring them in Pit."

"Wha...?"

"What are you waiting for?" Laughed the Goddess.

Pit shivered in fear when the cookie memory replayed in his mind, "With all due respect Lady Palutena but... Pandora, uh... I just don't trust her kindness."

"Hmhm!" She giggled as her hand brushed across the hero's flippy hair. The slow steady taps of the Goddess' footsteps echoed and Pit tailed behind her. "Amazon may not seem like it but she can be nice once in a while."

"You mean when she's not bragging about her hair?"

The two bowed their heads slightly, greeting the centurions that stood like walls, guarding every entry and door of the palace. The soldiers remained loyal even through the toughest times in war, they protect their Goddess with their life. Just like Pit. Fountains splashing and waters flowing were heard faintly behind the sounds of the SkyWorld people. Men, Women and children gathered in the grand hall all wanting to thank the Goddess or ask for favors. To pass time the people talked to each other and the centurions entertained them with firework shots, the kids played around with Pit. It wasn't too crowded and it wasn't too empty, SkyWorld loved the Palace and gathered around hoping to get a glimpse of their shining Queen.

A little boy in his over sized toga ran to Palutena holding up a flower, he had tripped for his sandals were lose. The boy was the first too see Pit and the Goddess and hurried to get to them first, but unfortunately he didn't get up in time and soon the people of the town crowded around the hero and queen. Palutena saw him though, and she hushed the people, slowly she walked pass the crowd and walked right up to the little boy.

"What is your name?" She asked holding out her hand.

"R-Roma... Lady Palutena."

The Goddess smiled and pointed to the flower, "Is that for me?"

The little boy jumped and smiled, he explained that the flowers around his mother's grave were dying and that this was the last flower. No worries, Palutena knows what to do! "Close your eyes..." She laid her hand on top of Roma's head. "My friend has come to your service. Go back home and check the garden once more child." Roma nodded and hugged the Goddess before leaving. The people clapped and called out to the queen.

Thinking, Pit scratched his head, "friend... nature..." A light bulb lit above his head, "Viridi! Lady Palutena are you talking to her with your powers? Can I greet her as well?!"

A voice appeared behind the hero, "Don't be ridiculous." The Goddess of Nature stood with arms crossed. Her elegant dress left a trail of leaves as she walked and her jewelry chimed like bells. Viridi walked right pass the angel and came to Palutena informing her that she has gotten "gifts" as well from Pandora.

A centurion retrieved Palutena's present boxes of unique colors and un wrapped them. In a flash a Handora popped out of the first box but before it can lay a finger on the two Goddesses, Pit jolted forward and killed it in one swing. He then stood by himself saying a poem no one was listening to, "When you expect and unexpected..." Pit was just acting dramatic, proud of his fighting, "your heart is not like your soul..." the hero clenched his fist, "so bow down and listen to your- Ah!"

Viridi face palmed and pulled the angel back into the conversation. The second box blew up into confetti and fireworks shot out spelling the words- "Party at Palutena's!" Then the next box which was the smallest had a tight ribbon around it. Pit tugged on the fabric and the box opened slowly... showing a single chocolate chip cookie. The final box was opened by the Goddess of Nature, is was the biggest gift of all. As she unwrapped a box there was just another one inside, Viridi soon got irritated and raged. That's when the centurions had to escort the SkyWorld people out so they wouldn't be scarred for life.

The angel stepped in when Viridi was just about to throw it out the window. Anyways once the box was a small as a cup, Pit tapped it once and a flash of light shocked everyone. Once everything calmed down the three looked up to see Pandora laughing.

"Calamity what is the meaning of this?" Fumed the Nature Goddess. Pit was holding her back strongly, he didn't look like he was complaining though. Hand to shoulder contact!

With a giggle and a snap, Amazon poofed out a bunch of chickens to land on Viridi. Calamity yawned rolled her eyes saying, "To be honest, I thought my little Kuro was here but I'm afraid not." She then hovered to the ground, and bowed before Palutena. "My apologizes to your gathering."

Everyone knew that Palutena and Pit were like the higher leaders of the sky. After winning the war over Medusa AND Hades, Pit and his Goddess were practically the boss around here. But of course the king of the UnderWorld will not allow it, some saw he will rise once again. But before that happens, the gang is trying to figure out the whole Viridi killing all of mankind and of course their relationship with her. Friends? Enemies? No one knows.

Red in the face and steam leaking out, Viridi pulled away from Pit and came face to face with Pandora. "You put 43 stupid statues in my ponds and fountains! You are ruining my garden's beauty!"

"54 to be exact."

"hmpf."

"Oh hush now Baby Goddess." Amazon waved her hand effortlessly across Viridi's face and like magic a bouquet of flowers popped out and landed in her hands. "You know you love it."

"Argghhh!" Frustrated the Nature protector chucked the bundle towards Pit and stalked off outside. While Pandora stepped towards Palutena, you can see in the background Pit taking the flowers and following his crush.

"I have news from Hades." Whispered Pandora. "... He is awake, Goddess of Light."

Turing away from the centurions cleaning up the mess, The Goddess of Light raised her eye brow and beckoned Pandora to tell more. Behind them, Pit caught up the enraged Viridi and took a single rose from the bouquet. He gently placed it behind the girl's ear and grinned.

"You know Pit," Viridi started, "We're enemies and yet you treat me like a princess. You know one day we will HAVE to fight."

"Perhaps that's true..." Leaning on the balcony railings, the angel faces the Goddess. He begins to braid the flowers, "You're mind is set on killing the humans... My mind is set on saving the humans..."

"Would we still be friends if I did succeed my plans?"

Pit never thought about it before so it took him by surprise. "I'd be dead already. With my life I protect those who are innocent." With that he plopped the flower crown he made with stems and petals on top of the Viridi's golden hair. "Have you thought about changing your ways? Will you?"

There was a long pause. "I'm afraid not."

**D: D: D:**

"What do you mean Hades has woken?" Palutena closed her doors once both of them entered her room. The motion screen of Viridi's forces disappeared and the fountain stopped. Completely silent. "Does he know you are out of the dark?"

Calamity wore different clothes, not too showy, it was more of a magician kind of look. She pointed her thumb to herself, "The Light's secret spy, Lady Palutena." The footsteps echo across the floor. "Hades called me to his side. His powers are weaken so he cannot see what I am doing now, but..." It took a while for words to get out, "But once he regains his strength, he will kill me once he finds out. Mirror's Curse, Lady Palutena, I will not be of this world no more." The Goddess of Light didn't know what to say, and Pandora marched up to her and held out a flower. With a single blow of her breath, Calamity froze the plant and it crumbled. Breaking into pieces and then to dust.

"... The first signs of Maledicat Mirror..."

Out of nowhere, Pandora laughed and hovered to the air. "He doesn't suspect a thing!" A black hole appeared in the ground below her and vines reached up to pull her down. At the last second, Pandora dropped her smile and it was replaced with a frown.

* * *

**I'm really happy I gotz some favorites and reviews so quickly :D I been really busy lately and barely had time to type let alone reading. I'm still working on PA so don't worry, and****_ Till I Become the Best _****is going to be my main priority. Seriously the amount of thinking I'm putting in is crazy. Just like LGOAAT, where I have to create a whole new world. These fanfics require so much thought but its always so much fun. **

**THANKS FOR THE FIRST REVIEWERS**

**Playa**

**Elemental Goddess**

**Silver Water**

**Inu**

**ANY QUESTIONS: review**

**LIKE THE STORY: review**

**IDEAS FOR ME: review**

**FAN OF CHEF FT: review **

**STORY STATUS**

**IN BIO!**


End file.
